


a kiss only counts if you mean it

by pollitt



Series: You intend to kiss me (Five Kisses) [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, The Avengers (2012), Whitechapel (TV), Zombies Run!, due South
Genre: 5 Things, Five Kisses, Kissing, M/M, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five kisses. Five Fandoms. Five Hundred-word ficlets.</p><p>(Or: Five more kisses in five additional fandoms that weren't covered in <a>I Kissed Him So Hard His Mouth Bled</a> )</p>
            </blockquote>





	a kiss only counts if you mean it

**Author's Note:**

> My goal of continuing the kiss series was completely intentional. Following up the H subtitles from I Kissed Him So Hard His Mouth Bled with I subtitles was not completely, but then I had a perfect word and it began with I, and that was that.  
>    
> Thank you to wyomingnot and Duffy for some of the fandom prompts. And Dogeared and Maverick for the read.

**Avengers:** In love (without war)

Bucky shows up at Steve’s door with a six-pack in one hand and a daisy in the other. 

“I’m kind of rusty at this,” he says, flashing a grin. “The guy at the corner store said you liked this brand. And Mrs. O’Malley would turn in the grave if I showed up for a date without flowers.” Bucky hands Steve the flower. “What do people even do on dates anymore?”

If Steve didn’t know any better, he’d almost think Bucky was _nervous_.

Steve steps out into the hallway. He touches Bucky’s jaw and kisses him. “They do this.” 

 

 ** _due_ South:** Intended

Ray can count on one hand the number of times he’s seen Fraser in a tux. Their life’s always been more of the jeans and t-shirt, pizza on the couch variety than one filled with fancy dress and ritzy dinners. But sometimes the occasion calls for it, and sometimes that means that Ray’s wearing a penguin suit too.

“Would you mind?” Fraser asks, the ends of his bowtie hanging loose.

Ray sees right through the request and grins, taking hold of the tie’s ends and pulling Fraser’s mouth to his. 

They aren’t due to be anywhere for another hour.

 

 **Good Omens:** Inevitable

“Do we need to have a talk?” Crowley asks. 

The plant in question doesn’t react, the drooping stem and leaf unmoved by his words. He sighs and picks it up gently. “I didn’t want it to come to this.”

One of Aziraphale’s hands covers his own, stopping him, and with the other, the angel runs a finger along the vein of the offending leaf, smiling when it responds to his touch. 

“Tease,” Crowley says.

“On the contrary,” Aziraphale answers, sliding his fingers over the veins of Crowley’s hand. 

Crowley leans in, mindful of what’s between them, and accepts Aziraphale’s kiss.

 

 **Whitechapel:** (In) particular

Joe sits on the corner of his desk in his office with its spotless bins and everything aligned just so, and waits. He can hear the second hand of his watch tick just out of sync with the wall clock. Before it can bother him, the sound of Emerson’s footsteps cuts through the noise.

“Ready?” Emerson asks, moving into the room and then closer, stepping into Joe’s space. “Joe.”

His touches Joe’s temples, rubbing slow circles before sinking his fingers into Joe’s hair.

The kiss slips crooked as Joe’s hands slide over the small of Emerson’s back -- low, possessive, and perfect. 

 

 **Zombies, Run!:** Improvisation

“And that’s why I had to break into song. I couldn’t find a key,” Eugene says, looking at Sam, Alice and Jack. 

They’re all looking back at him like … like they’re at a loss for words. 

“That was--” Alice says and stops, her mouth closing with an audible click. 

“It really was,” Sam agrees, looking at Alice. She drops her head onto his shoulder, laughing.

“That was _awful_.” Jack looks amazed. He shakes his head and grabs Eugene’s face, kissing him as easily as if he’d been doing so for years. “That, however, was not.”

Eugene has to agree.


End file.
